Production environments, such as those of the aerospace industry, often require a precision tooling and assembly of parts and equipment that meets stringent design constraints. However, such production environments also often require efficient tooling processes that allow for a greater throughput on the production floor. Conventional tooling equipment and methods remain limited because they often utilize large and cumbersome machinery that may require significant amounts of machining during an assembly process, thus slowing down the throughput of the entire assembly process. For example, when the parts are being assembled, mating parts may need to be match drilled. Such a process may require the mating parts to be stacked, clamped together, and drilled according to a drill pattern determined by a drill jig. The mating parts may then be disassembled for cleaning and/or deburring and then reassembled during the next step of the assembly process.